princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
The Perfection
The Perfection is Reiji Shinjou's Best of Rival Player's single. Tracklist #The Perfection #The Perfection (Remix) #The Perfection (Original Karaoke) #Voice Message Lyrics Kanji= 研ぎ澄まされた精神で　目指すものはひとつだけ そう完全なるカタチの　完全なる闘い 厳格なまでに烈しい衝撃を放つならば クロスする風　回転し切っ先を向けるだろう Every time　この身に付けた最高の technique なら 敵を陵駕するだろう　妥協はあり得ない I wanna win perfectly　必ずあの空をえぐる ナイフのように　打ち込む Impulse　１分のスキもなく I'm gonna win perfectly　要らない余計な感情は 栄光だけを見据えて行く　明日へと その時まるでこの場所が真空に思えるほど 張り詰めた風　切り裂いてこの腕は宙を舞う Every time　どんな時にも焦点はブレていない こめかみが汗ばんでも　焦りは凍らせて I wanna win perfectly　闘う魔術師のように ビームにして　打ち込む my mirage 幻惑するはず I'm gonna win perfectly　要らない余計な情報は 勝利したい自分にさえ　果てしなく I wanna win perfectly　必ずあの空をえぐる ナイフのように　打ち込む Impulse １分のスキもなく I'm gonna win perfectly　要らない余計な感情は 栄光だけを見据えて行く　明日へと |-| Romaji= togisumasareta seishin de mezasu mono wa hitotsu dake sou kanzen naru katachi no kanzen naru tatakai genkakuna made ni hageshii shougeki wo hanatsu naraba CROSS suru kaze kaitenshi kissaki wo mukeru darou Every time kono mi ni tsuketa saikou no TECHNIQUE nara teki wo ryougasuru darou dakyou wa arienai I wanna win perfectly kanarazu ano sora wo eguru KNIFE no youni uchikomu Impulse ichibun no suki mo naku I'm gonna win perfectly iranai yokeina kanjou wa eikou dake wo misuete yuku ashita e to sono toki marude kono basho ga shinkuu ni omoeru hodo haritsumeta kaze kirisaite kono ude wa chuu wo mau Every time donna toki ni mo shouten wa bureteinai komekami ga aseban de mo aseri wa koorasete I wanna win perfectly tatakau majutsushi no youni BEAM ni shite uchikomu my mirage genwakusuru hazu I'm gonna win perfectly iranai yokeina jouhou wa shouri shitai jibun ni sae hateshinaku I wanna win perfectly kanarazu ano sora wo eguru KNIFE no youni uchikomu Impulse ichibun no suki mo naku I'm gonna win perfectly iranai yokeina kanjou wa eikou dake wo misuete yuku ashita e to |-| English= With a sharpened mind, I aim for only one goal, that’s to fight a perfect battle with a perfect form. If I release the impact so intense it’s severe, the blade of the crossing wind will perhaps turn around and change direction. Every time, if I use the greatest technique mastered, I can surely surmount my enemies. It’s not possible to compromise. I wanna win perfectly, I will surely bore through that sky, Impulse shoots through like a knife, without even the tiniest gap. I’m gonna win perfectly, emotions are useless and unnecessary. Gaze only at the glory and let’s go, toward tomorrow. At times like that, it’s as if this place is in a vacuum, tearing through the strained wind, my arms make the air dance. Every time, no matter when, my focus will not be blurred, even if my forehead is covered with sweat, my impatience is frozen. I wanna win perfectly, like a battling magician, shooting through with a beam, my mirage will surely be dazzling. I’m gonna win perfectly, information are useless and unnecessary, the desire to win even in me is endless. I wanna win perfectly, I will surely bore through that sky, Impulse shoots through like a knife, without even the tiniest gap. I’m gonna win perfectly, emotions are useless and unnecessary. Gaze only at the glory and let’s go, toward tomorrow. Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Best of Rival Players